Vasilius Ve'yrin
"We dragons are the pinnacle of all mortal races. You vermin are meant only to serve us." '' History Scorched earth and desolation, that was the first vision Vasilius was met with upon his hatching. A sea of obsidian laid the land and a barren nothingness was as far as the eye could see, save for the volcano his egg was laid next to. His beginnings were shrouded in confusion, he seemed to have no parents to speak of, no name to call himself, and no idea of where he was. However, Vasilius was given these "feelings" which directed him. It seemed to guide him in what critters and insects he could and couldn't eat, what was dangerous to him and not, and even a growing sense of his native tongue, draconic. He couldnt explain it, what these "feelings" were or how he got them, but it was clear that they would be his only company in this lonely wasteland. It began with him crawling around like a lizard, constantly in search of his next meal or a drop of water. The harsh reality of his situation and the world he currently lived in slowly but surly molded him, his predator instincts growing ever more developed and with it, his general distaste for the world he was in. This became the perfect breeding ground for a dragon of destruction, for the time atleast, as this molding process would be forever changed when the humans arrived. He knew not what these creatures were and where they came from, but their glistening armor and weapons intrigued him. He stood equal to their height, and he felt strong...strong enough to take down these intruders to his home, strong enough to take the shining metal they had for himself. However, the humans upon discovering him seemed to have that same look in their eyes, a chance for them to profit of off Vasilius. So he and the group fought, Vasilius running towards them and biting at their equipment to steal it and the humans in turn trying to corner and capture him. Their fight did not last long as these humans seemed to be somewhat skilled at trapping him and after some bloodshed, caging him. For months after, Vasilius traveled in his cage, being traded between different merchants and handlers like livestock, barely ever getting the chance to walk or stretch much outside of his undersized cage. All the while, the humans that controlled him gave no sense of kindness, only a stern hand and a blunt object to the skull when he would misbehave. They would drain him of blood, rip off his scales and collect his molted teeth to sell, and his hatred towards these vile creatures; humans, elves, dwarves, all of them were no better than rats picking at his body...they were vermin. This cycle of cannibalizing his body for profit came to an end when he received a new handler, a human clad in odd looking armor. The rat took him to a strange place where they held others of his kin, and it was there that some of the other wyrmlings told him of his fate, to be forced to fight for sport until either he was killed in battle or was murdered for growing to old. His hateful view of these vermin races became cemented, and he longed for the day that he would get the chance to murder his captures and find freedom, and thus took this opportunity to grow strong and play along with the rat's plans for him. For the next three months he would continue the same cycle of death and growth; be sent out to gleefully kill the vermin in the arena, continue to hone his growing strength when placed in his cell, and rest at night listening to his kin speak of better days and legends of the most mighty and graceful of dragons. Over the time passing, he would dream of himself, clad in his magnificent armor of scales, ruling over the vermin races as a fully grown dragon named Vasilius Ve'yrin. They were serving him now, and the will of his other kin...they were the ones in control...and it brought him peace. Though these dreams would not last as he would always wake up the next day to continue the cycle again and his urge to one day break free grew with it. One day, a new wyrmling had been added to the collection, the newest one to come after Vasilius, and just like what his other kin had done for him, Vasilius had broken the reality of their world to the young wyrmling. This tiny wyrmiling, called Zalyn, would surly not survive the trials of the arena on their own, so Vasilius would keep her company trying to teach her the best ways to kill one of the vermin, trying to ensure that she is the one that kills instead of being killed. The thought of these vermin slaying another of his kin, no matter of color their scales, disgusted and angered him to no end, and thus this would be the groundwork for the relationship he had with the tiny wyrmling. Then, one night, Vasilius was awoken by the commotion of a man stealing away Zalyn. He did not know what the vermin was planning on doing with his fellow kin but naturally assumed the worse, and sadly even if he wasn't caged himself he was too weak from his battles in the arena earlier that day to do much but watch intently with his serpentine ruby eyes. Over the intervening days, it was clear she wasn't coming back and either had been killed or sold off elsewhere, which inspired Vasilius to take action as soon as he could. After a few more weeks, with his strength finally where he wanted, he decided to make his move. Over the time there, he had given the image of a certain "friendliness" towards the guards and was able to successfully trick them into believing he was tamed. So on the fateful day the arena there was only a single guard sent to retrieve Vasilius from his cage, and when the guard did so, He sprung into action. He immediately sprayed the guard in the eyes with his blood breath, a searing hot acidic blood, and melted them. Once the guard fell to the ground in agony, Vasilius climbed onto him and tore his throat out with his teeth, then turned to the other wyrmlings. He used his burning acidic blood to melt the locks on a number of the other cages to free as many of his kin as possible, but the tortured death cry of the guard had attracted many more to arrive, forcing Vasilius to leave the others to their fate and flee alongside those he saved. As he flew, the image of the arena and the surrounding city faded into the distance, and he swore to himself that one day he would return and kill them all for what they done to him and his kin. Time passed, and he had recovered from his experiences and had grown into his new crimson/black scales, in that time he continued to have his dreams, to rule over the vermin alongside the rest of his race, and the urge to pursue this dream grew to the point of madness. He decided to sharpen his skills once more, in the freedom of the forests, and develop both his strength and innate magical capabilities and go forth into the world of vermin, disguised as one of their own. After many different forms and shapes, he took one that represented him the best, that of a half-dragon, then set forth towards the nearest kingdom of man to begin his ambition. Physical Appearance As a wyrmling, Vasilius was a human sized dragon of jet black scales and a set of piercing ruby eyes which nearly glowed in the night. He easily could be have been, and was, confused for a black dragon wyrmling a multitude of times. Later in life, once he grew into a towering size, he developed crimson/black scales and a massive crown of horns. His eyes began to truly glow and even his horns gave off a faint red glow to them and the chin of his jaw grew to a pointed end. His body grew many spines and needle-like appendages and, most prominently, a red jewel-like structure on his chest and many streams of crimson scales around it, almost like small red veins against the otherwise black scales. As for his human form, it appeared as something very closely resembling a half-dragon, however, the draconic features on his form are even stronger. His whole body is covered in the same crimson/black scales as his dragon self and possesses a number of horns which sweep above and behind his head. The only feature of his body to show any "human" flesh is his face, which appears almost elven in nature with a set of draconic eyes, slitted ruby pupils surrounded in a pool of black. The same ruby jewel-like growth shown prominently on his chest. Personality Vasilius is a strong willed and determined dragon bent on the domination of others. He believes that the dragons stand as the pinnacle of all mortal races and thus are deign to be the leaders and guides to all others, anything less is a travesty against nature in his eyes. This line of thought allows him to have a stronger, almost kind, disposition towards dragons of all kinds but a very hateful and descending view on all the other mortal races, viewing them as nothing more than vermin. Despite his draconic pride, Vasilius is a rather calm individual, usually spending his energy in planning his moves carefully and tactfully in his ever-going plan of ruling the vermin and seeing his dream through. His voice can be described as smooth and comforting, allowing him to easily use his charisma to turn and manipulate those around him. However, despite how his calm and collected nature, he does indeed share the same traits all dragons do, to amass a horde of glittering treasure and expand his ever-growing power to new heights. Friends [[Zalyn|'Zalyn']] - Though he did not care for her anymore than he would another dragon, his time spent with her in the arena allowed him to have a stronger bond with her, though he still believes her to be too weak for her own good. Foes '''The Vermin Races' - Consisting of all the non-draconic and non-serpentine races; humans, dwarves, elves, ect. He believes they are nothing but vermin and are meant only to serve the dragons, only a rare few could ever possible earn even a shred of respect. Thematic Audio / Media Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active